


Behind Mansion Walls

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Hiram Lodge, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Brainwashing, Broken Bones, Bruises, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Hermione Lodge, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Physical Abuse, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Veronica Lodge, Suicidal Thoughts, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Nobody sees behind the crystallized walls. Every day Hermione lives a life filled with countless lies and no voice. She doesn't know how much longer she can handle her life. Her mansion only hides her fears for so, before they'll start to haunt her.





	1. The Man With A Cold Soul

Chapter One: The Man With A Cold Soul

One piece of hardcore evidence is hard to prove, especially when the criminal mastermind can manipulate anything he touches. He’s known by the name untouchable. Which means nothing can touch him or penalize him. Not even his men. He’s the boss. He has one agenda and one only. He’s in control. His wife can’t do a thing to stop him. If she does cross him, she’ll have consequences. She must obey or she’ll seek higher punishment.

Who’s this man you say, well interesting question. He’s the most powerful man known to mind. He goes by the well-known name, Hiram Lodge. And this man shouldn’t be crossed. If been crossed there will be strict and harsh consequences. He’s dangerous and has many enemies. Well of course he does. He don’t like conflict, that’s a lie. A flat ass lie if I say. For one he’s not easy going. His punishments are brutal and again may I add. Never cross him, unless well if you have a death wish. He gifts his family like a royal posssion, of course he can’t have his family strolling around down in delinquent kind of scum that beggars wear. Lord that’s pagan and he won’t allow any of that. Nor will he tolerate that kind. He’s rich, wealthy and he sure won’t let that lie on his family’s shoulders, no soey.

Now for the copo wife. Her story is much more less what do you say complex. Unlike her husband, Hermione Lodge grew up with a unlucky lifestyle or filthy style her husband would say. ‘My wife won’t associate with that filth’ she had to succumbed to his rules and his only. She knew what she was getting into. But unaware how her life would soon be his to control. Hermione acted like she could handle herself. She moved away from her hometown, friends and a once love. She had their daughter, her joy and sometimes a little rich brat. She wouldn’t trade anything for Veronica Cecelia Lodge. Her Mjia ruled her heart. Not even her husband, Hiram could rule that from her.

Her daughter respected her like no one ever had. Hermione didn’t get respect from her own husband. But there’s more to the story. More than the mansion walls will allow to leave their quarters. And respect to the king of the mansion was obeyed or else. And trust me you don’t ever disrespect the king of the mansion. You’ll live to regret it, and again trust me on this. Stay aware and obey his laws.

In the quiet kitchen, Hermione sipped her mimosa in her left hand, looking achingly at the morning paper. Today her husband will be home. She hated when he was home. Don’t get her wrong, she hated her reasons. Very righteous given reasons.

She heard a door creak open. “Mom, is he back yet?” The voice of Veronica whispers as she emerges from behind the white door.

Hermione’s eyes shifted toward the white door and found her daughter’s trembling lip. A shiver rolled down her spine as she took a quick guard glance at her daughter. It was costly, and she knew she couldn’t afford to let her shield fray.

“Mjia, yes. Your father is coming from prison.” The room filled with necessary fear. All she wanted to do was comfort her daughter. But she had to stay obedient to her customs.

Veronica’s lip quivered, before she shook the scared look off her face and place the facade on again. “Okay.” She mumbled softly. Then she presses her lips together for a smile to appear. “I’ll get his stuff all ready.” She stated before she walked off.

After her daughter disappeared, Hermione continued sipping at her glass and occasially getting refills from Smithers, their butler and her husband’s chauffeur. Mostly Smithers feared the man. She couldn’t blame the guy. Nobody crossed his path on a free pass. They’re always consequences.

“Another glass, Ms. Lodge?” Her eyes shifted again. Smither stood by her, smiling like he usual. He loved being kindness to her and Veronica. He hated seeing the pain they witness and as a friend, he despises his boss. Only willingly obeys for a couple reasons.

One he fears the man and two he doesn’t want to cause any trouble for the Lodge women. He knows Hiram’s corporate punishment and again only wants to be loyal toward Hermione and of course sweet Veronica.

“No, I’m good, Smithers. But thank you for you’re generosity.” He smiled politely at her before grabbing the glass and slipping a note under her glass plate.

She waited until she was alone before she unraveled the paper with such delicacy. The sweet note made her smile appear and she laughed. Smithers always has a great sense a humor.

Ms. lodge, Stay strong. Also don’t forget the cholesterol checks up I’ve been telling you to go to. And madame, You’re the best boss ever -Your Butler, Smithers (Ps. hide from Mr. Lodge)

The smile whipped off quick. She remembered that he’s coming home. Fear shoots through her body and resentment takes a residency instead. All she wanted was something for her own. Is that too much to ask, apparently it was too much in any level for asking. Especially her husband’s.

Xxxxxxx

At four-twelve P.M, The man walked through the door. The French styled doors waved back as he strolled in. He expected a warming welcoming. Instead he found a quiet room and he didn’t like that. No not at all. He entered the hallway with a cold touch lingered behind him.

“Mjia? mi mujer?” He called from the hallway. He heard chairs shift and small voices.

Appeared, Veronica, his daddy’s girl. Veronica forced a smile as she greeted her father. She didn’t want to be home. All she wanted to do was leave and be in Archie’s arms. Her boyfriend, she met a year ago. When she was required to move to Riverdale with her mother.

“Hi dad.” She whispers softly as her heart dropped slowly against her chest. Once she saw his face. She quickly corrected herself. “Oh sorry, Daddy. It must’ve slipped my silly brain of mine.” She lied before she closed the gap with a unwilling hug.

And she was well aware of the consequences. She turned her eyes inward toward her mother, who wobbled back her fear in her eyes. She could see the tears forming in her brown eyes and only feared for what was next on her Daddy’s agenda.

“Welcome home, Hiram.” Hermione noted with slight anger emerging on accident. She quickly gasps with a hand on her mouth as a fist knocked her place.

Hiram’s features grew cold.” Again!” He screamed at her. Hermione’s face slowly was coated with salty tears. This was her punishment and she’ll fully accept her responsibility for her mistake. “I said again, Puta!” He seethed angrily, fear fully exposed just like he liked it.

Hermione got down on her knees, pleading for his forgiveness.”I’m sorry, Hiram. I won’t make the mistake again.”

He stood tall,” Good. Now up!” He marched orders. And then he turned toward his daughter, rage shown in his cold eyes. “You owe me.” She shook her head at her father.

“No.” She simply said,” I said no I don’t owe you. You haven’t been here, Daddy. I have. We were doing amazing without ordering us around. Now we run things and that’s how it should’ve been, Daddy!”Hiram’s eyes turned murderous in a single breath.

Before she knew, Her father’s fist let it’s mark like it or not. She tried to shield her face from the blow but it was no use. No pleads would save her now.

“Hiram no!” Hermione screamed as she tried to pull him off her. “Leave her be! She’s our daughter!” He grabbed her by her hair and threw to the ground.

He turned around and faced Hermione,” That girl isn’t my daughter. She’s a disrespectful brat and she needs to be punished!” Hermione watched the agonizing torture as her daughter’s once beautiful eyes turned black and her makeup smeared down her cheeks.

She felt helpless and she never hated herself more than ever. She felt like a prisoner and his servant. All the staff knew about what happened behind the close mansion walls but all were scared for their lives if they ever told a soul. Hiram has killed a maid that tried to save them from the abuse. He forced Hermione and Veronica to bury the body and then continued to beat them without any sense of remorse. Smithers even got two broken ribs for giving them a heads up and ever since then he won’t utter a word when Hiram’s home unless he’s told to or if he’s not home. Those are his happy times and he desires that like no tomorrow.

Eventually Hiram grows tired and drops his fist and let’s Veronica’s body fall to the ground without a care. He grabs his coat and slams the door behind him. Hermione briskly comes to her rescue and gently commands Smithers to grab some ice from the freezer and he comes back with a small ice pack. Fears written on his face and this wasn’t the first time he wanted to quit but he couldn’t or he won’t leave them. He would rather die a hero than walk away like a coward.

“Oh baby!” Hermione cries as she situated on her lap. Tears just stream down her cheeks as her daughter thrashes against her. “Shh, Mjia... he’s gone.” She hushes calmly as she brushes her fingers through her daughter’s raven curls.

Veronica moans in tremendous pain as all her bones began to break inside her body. She’d beaten by the man many times, more than she could possibly count on her fingers or even toes. But she’s never stood up to her father before. And what he did scared her more than anything. She crossed the king and she received heavy punishment. She’s lucky he didn’t kill her. Even though she’s pretty well aware he just wants them dead to begin with.

Later she awoke late that night. Her mother’s puffy eyes looking loopy as she stared down at her. Hermione didn’t sleep. She couldn’t, not after what happened. She wanted to escape but she couldn’t. She was trapped. There was no way out. She was stuck in his grimy hands for entirety.

“Mom?” Her daughter mumbles, Hermione swallows the lump down her throat and opens her mouth.

“Oh... Mjia, you’re okay.” Tears appeared in her eyes. Veronica’s lips trembled again. “Why did you do that? He hurt you. You could’ve died.” She exclaims as more tears sting her blood shot eyes.

Veronica fries sitting up in bed but it’s not use. She huffs out loudly and looks up at her mother’s broken eyes. “I did it for you, mama. He treats you like shit. You deserve better than that, Mama.” She cupped her cheeks with her bruised hands. She was sore from head to toe and it was going to be another makeup day again. She loved the months away from her abusive father and she only wished for more.

That brought more tears to cascaded off her facade features and she pulled her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. She just started sobbing.”Oh Veronica.” Her throat erupted with sobs.

Tomorrow was a new day. Well not a new day. The same old abuse with continue until the day it kills her or she gets to kill him. She doesn’t know when that will be and she also might not be alive to find out. She wanted to keep her daughter save. She thought sending Veronica away to another family member but she feared it would get her killed.

Nobody sees behind the crystallized walls. Every day Hermione lives a life filled with countless lies and no voice. She doesn't know how much longer she can handle her life. Her mansion only hides her fears for so, before they'll start to haunt her.


	2. A Lie Laid After Oblivion

Chapter two: A Lie Laid After Oblivion

By morning, Hermione caked makeup on her painfully fresh bruises to cover her scars. She was a ghost in the flesh. Hiding in her skin, running from her lies and fears. She didn’t want to keep lying but it wasn’t like she had a choice. She was lucky she even made it out alive last night. She knocked softly on her daughter’s closed door. From inside she heard her daughter murmuring to herself. ‘It’s just another day for another lie’ that thought broke Hermione’s heart. Veronica didn’t deserve the life they’d been living. The constant living in fear, hiding their feelings to protect their souls from his cold soul. No amount of makeup would unscar the pain they’ve been through or toture either.

She gently pushed the door away, entering the room that carried a heavy lie. There she found Veronica, powdering her nose, cheek bones and any other visible black-blue hate mark left Hiram Lodge. Veronica was too busy focusing on hiding to notice that her bedroom door flew open. Tear stained cheeks she rocked from the other night planted a hourly reminder. And the thought it left her; she was indeed trapped under his bars and laws. Maybe she shouldn’t of stood up to the devil himself. But she can’t take his over-obeying laws any longer. She lived with lies to cover up the truth. What would they say when they see the bruising? She didn’t have the energy to scream or weep anymore. Maybe that she was weak and brave-less.

At this point she was aware the fact that a lie laid after oblivion and still no crawling away, not yet. Maybe another day, another world or even a different time period. “Ready to go?” Her mother’s weak voice broke through, lifting her attention from her mirror and over to her mother’s icecapped tearful eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders lowly behind her makeup desk with the mirror reflection unveil her true pain. “Not... really... but I’m going anyway...” Then the small voice in her head wanted to say. No of course not. I have to face my friends and lie again. I haven’t lied about the abuse since a week before Daddy’s arrest in South Dakota, she thought.

Softly a hand squeezed her shoulder, “We’ll get through this, Mjia.” Hermione tried to encourage, nor did she believe what she just said. Again more lies to keep the reality hidden from themselves.

Xxxxxxx

Young Veronica Lodge looked up at the three-o’clock on the ancient looking school clock with despair. She faced the door as she entered her lied-filled mansion. And when she walked in, she met her father’s oddly warm eyes. His eyes were usually cold and murderous never warm or almost life-like.

Then it dawned on her. They must have guests. Hiram stood in front with a sickly warm smile. Even his smile made her skin crawl and heart fall from her chest. “Welcome home, Mjia.” Already Veronica felt the clock spinning against time. She shook the oddness off her body and forced a soft smile on her lips to appear. “A few of your friends of here. There waiting in the foyer.” And there was the catch. She knew why her father was being awfully warm.

She cleared her throat quickly,” Okay daddy. I’ll be on the foyer.” And then she was far from her as she possible could get. She didn’t want to be in his cold eyes again. Though she knew once they leave. More lies and the bruising night hits a dawn. 

Hermione flinched at her husband’s fake smile. She knew as soon as they left, the abuse would  
start again. It wasn’t like it had stopped.  
No Hiram just got burnt out and now has   
more energy in his ice-brown eyes. 

Veronica’s friend gasp when she saw her cheek.” Oh my god! Vee, what happened?” The Cooper woman gasped, eyes blown wide. 

“Oh just fell down the stairs. I’m just clumsy that’s all.” She lies through her nearly chattering teeth. 

Though the look in the raven boy’s eyes gave her chills. Jughead observed Veronica’s bruises and bites at his tongue. He wasn’t fooled. He knew there was much more than she was telling them.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Eight days later it was almost impossible for Hermione to get out of bed. Last night her husband bashed his fist into her abdomen. Smithers almost called an ambulance but she hushed him. “You can’t.” He only sighed knowing that he couldn’t say anything as much as he wanted to. 

Hermione strolled into Pop’s for a morning cup. Her heels ached at her soles. Her feet were in tremendous amount of pain as she walked. Pop Tate glanced at her with a worried expression. She just shrugged it off as she asked him to pour her a cup of coffee. He was reluctant at first, sighing he walked to the back and returned with a pot. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Mrs. Lodge?” At first she wanted to tell them what was going on. But she knew it would make matters worse for both her and Veronica. 

She bit her lip and suppressed a heavy sigh.” Yes I’m okay, Pop.” He only smiled but she could tell he didn’t believe her one bit. 

She sat at there tapping her nails against the cup, letting the make a clinging sound before she raised the beverage to her slightly quivering lips. She felt alone all the time. But while her husband was locked away. She was free and uplifted. She also wished that she still had that feeling.


	3. Sleepwalking In My Burning Mansion

Chapter Three: Sleepingwalking In My Burning Mansion

Her husband invited people to show for the Gala. She tried not to cry as last night he kicked her shin. I guess no slit dress, she sighed to herself. When she stood up front welcoming everyone in. She just wanted to fall apart. She was so tired of lying but she knew the consequences. So she kept her mouth tightly shut and forced a smile. 

"If it isn't, Hermione Lodge." She quickly turned around, careful for her shin and smiled. 

"FP Jones." She greeted with a kiss on his cheek, then made a quick glance behind her. Hiram gave a look and her skin crawled. She had to think of something. "Gladys, you're back!" 

Gladys nodded her head and kisses FP softly before breaking the kiss. "Oh yes. Toledo was great but JB really missed her brother and this handsome man." She gave FP a cheeky smile. 

FP gave one back and nodded his head." Yeah... I missed them too." Hermione knew something about lying and she figured out he wasn't happy. 

"I'm going to say hello to everyone." Gladys said before taking off. 

Hermione started walking off when FP grabbed her arm gently. "I know you're lying, Mione." He whispered and then raised his voice. "Let's get drinks at the punch bowl." His gentle voice made her body revolt in surprise and shock. 

It was something she'd never had before. They took a short stroll over to the punch bowl and she couldn't even meet his eyes. "What are you talking about, FP?"

"I know." His whispers softly, his eyes wandering hers. "You don't have to lie to me." 

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"He hurts you and Veronica, am I right?"

The wind of his question almost knocks her heart out of her chest. She can't look him in the eyes. She's frozen in fear. She turned her body around to see if Hiram was around and makes an attempt to nod. "H-how did you.." She asks warily of her surroundings. 

All he says is this." Meet by Sweetwater River at three tomorrow while he's gone." Then he walked away leaving Hermione breathless what he meant. 

That night Hiram uses her as a punching bag and she cries. Veronica came back after singing at the Gala. She found her mom in tears and watched as Hiram slammed the door behind him. 

Xxx

While Veronica's at Betty's house working on a project with Jughead and Archie, Hermione has Smithers drive her to Sweetwater River. She knows that she could get him killed but the agency in FP's Jones voice made her rebel just this once. "Thanks for meeting here." 

Hermione nods her head and still refuses to meet his eyes. "So how did you know?" She was much more forceful when she wasn't around her husband. 

"There something you should know. I know because it happens to me and Jug." Hermione immediately notices his black eye and hugs him tightly. 

"Gladys does that to you and your son...." FP's head bobs and tears threaten his eyes. 

"It stopped when she was gone but—-" Hermione cut him off. 

"But now that she's back. It started again." He nods his head and Hermione's heart breaks for him. "Oh god, FP!" She gasps lightly. 

It felt so good to tell someone. Hermione found something in common with him. She just wished that it wasn't abuse. 

"When?"

He takes a shaky deep breath." Ever since JB was born. JB told me before Gladys came in one day about the scars. She wears makeup to keep it hidden. I can't tell anybody about what she does and I know that Hiram does that to you and I just wanted to make sure I was wrong. Sadly I was right."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Veronica stands up to him and he nearly killed her a week ago. I heard from Veronica that isn't getting hard for her to hide it."

"You still love Fred."

She looked at him and shook her head." And do you love Alice?"

He breathes out." It doesn't matter anymore. Gladys would kill me if I did."

His confession made her feel sick. "Hiram killed a maid that tried to save us and made us b-bury her." FP pulled her into his arms, she stiffens but slowly relaxes when he rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

"Oh Mione.... I'm so so sorry."

She sniffles." So am I..."


	4. Fight Or Fade

Chapter Four: Fight Or Fade

After Veronica finished the project, Betty’s mom invited her over for dinner. Her only fear was that her father would come home and she wouldn’t be there. She would have to face his punishments and she never wanted to. Jughead kept glancing at her the whole dinner. He even offered to walk her home. Which came off weird for her but she allowed it. 

Just before they left Betty’s house. He whispers in her ear. She tenses up slightly and looks at him wide-eyed. He nods his head without giving her enough time to process the information.

“Oh Jug...” She mutters softly, squeezing his hand gently and kissed it. “Since when?”

“Since JB was born. What about you?” He doesn’t mean to come off pushy but now he had a friend to relate to kinda helped. 

“It all started when I was young. After he was arrested in South Dakota. Mom thought it was the best time to escape. The bruise you saw last week was from him. I can’t tell the others, especially Archiekins. He would probably murder him which I wouldn’t mind. He’s awful, Jug. Last time someone tried to save us. He killed the maid and made me and mom bury her.” Jughead’s mouth opens and his stomach twists. 

“Oh god, Veronica. That’s morbid.” He gasps as she chuckled darkly. 

“I know.” She cries. “If your mom hurts you, your sister and your dad. She must be a witch.” Jughead smiles slightly and let’s out a laugh. 

“I would say a witch with a wart!” He exclaimed loudly, causing her to burst into giggles. 

“Good one, Jones!” 

The rest of their walk was silent. Veronica was preparing herself for more bruises and hoped her mom wasn’t dead. Jughead had other thoughts in his mind. He kept thinking about his life before his abusive mother came back. His life was quiet: sure his dad drank but he had no more bruises. JB called him every night while his mom was work and told him about how it was in Toledo. He missed her so much and wished his mom would drop dead. They didn’t deserve to get hit every time they did something she didn’t like. He had someone to vent to finally. He just wished it wasn’t on abuse. 

When she walked in the door. Her father towered over her and she met with his fist. Her hand raised to her cheek and slowly tears appeared in her eyes. “ I expected you to be home when I told you to!” He swung again at get face, barely missing her nose. 

She wanted out. Maybe she would finally be at peace. Hermione cried as he pulled her by her hair and shoved against the glass cabinet. She thought about what FP said. He was right. Maybe they should fight back. But he also said that it could have greater consequences. 

“I’m sorry!” She cried. “I will be home at the time you tell me!” Hermione heard Veronica begging him to stop. 

This time he did stop.” Go to your room!” He shouted. 

Veronica quickly closed her door and locked it. She grabbed chairs and placed it behind. She texted Jughead and he never replied. Instead another number called her. 

“Hello?” She answered quietly, covering the speaker with hand to drowned out the cries. 

“Veronica...” She immediately recognized the voice and backed into a corner in her bay-window. 

“Yes Mr. Jones.”

“Jughead’s in the hospital.” She could hear the tears in his throat as he spoke. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. He can’t be. He promised he’d be okay.” What happened, Mr. Jones?” 

“Gladys found out and stabbed in in the stomach. JB called Sheriff Keller. He’s bleeding. They think he’s going to die.” Her stomach knotted. It was her fault. 

”I'm leaving right now.”

Right before she ended the call.” Be careful.” He warned.


	5. Nobody Messes With Evil, It Always Strikes Back

Chapter Five: Nobody Messes With Evil,It Always Strikes Back 

Hermione fought as Hiram held his hands around her throat. She couldn't breathe. Before she knew her vision was getting spotted and she could hear his voice slowly fading. "You stupid slut! You told FP Jones!" He growled, tightening his grip around her already bruised throat.

"Get off her!" 

His cold blooded eyes tear away from Hermione and faced his devilish daughter. Veronica held a pistol in her hand. He chuckled at her. She doesn't have the guts. She's always been a whiner. She can't even fight if she wanted to. She's weak. Veronica glared at her father. 

"Aw sweetheart! Put down the gun before you hurt yourself." 

After years of his abuse. She had gotten good at masking his actions. She knew he locked his pistol away with her birthday. If she killed him, it wouldn't be a sweat off her back. 

"You really think that's wise, Daddy." She taunted, twirling the gun around her finger. "I have the ammo, right Daddy?"

"Veronica don't." Hermione gasped weakly, unable to move from the crush injury to her leg. 

Hiram chuckled." Go ahead. I don't think you got the—"

Red, crimson blood spatters across the mansion. And that's when the boss became touchable. You may think; was it wise? But what's about to come will rock your world. All news will be talking about for weeks and every one will know their story. 

Veronica stared at the gun, she hadn't pulled the trigger. She looked at her mother with wide eyes and gasped. Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. 

"Guts." They turned toward the voice and gasped. "FP called me after Gladys stabbed Jughead. He won't be harassing you anymore."

There was the assailant in clear. Veronica couldn't believe it was all over. They were free. She only wished Jughead didn't have to pay the price.

—xx—  
Tom guided Hermione and Veronica into the hospital. FP stood by waiting room door, tears in his eyes and Hermione's heart just snapped in half. Her mind wandered into a daze as more and more people came into the room. 

She slowly walked across the room on her throbbing ankle. Before Tom rescued her, she fell down and twisted her ankle. FP immediately looks up and his face falls. Hermione can see the tears in his eyes and embraced him tightly. 

"What happened?" He swallows the bile to the back of his throat and looked away. "Gladys found out. She came at him with kitchen knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I tried to pry her away but..." His voice was so fragile, it broke her heart. 

She rubbed a hand down his back and hovered over to the nearest chair for them to sit in. "Shhh, it's going to be okay. She can't hurt you or your family anymore. You're safe, FP."

Veronica watched as the room got quiet again. This was her fault! If she hadn’t— no it wasn’t her fault. It was Gladys’s fault. She broke him and his Father Time and time again. It was all on her. 

“Is he okay? Is my Juggie okay?!” Everyone looked toward the door way and noticed Betty’s puffy red eyes. 

Alice followed behind her daughter and almost raced into FP’s fragile arms. His broken expression caused her pain. FP looked up from Hermione’s shoulder and nearly fell to his knees. 

“FP... What happened?” He heard the stutter in her voice as he slowly approached her. 

“Gladys.” He gritted his teeth as he spat her poisonous name like venom was on his tongue. “She did this! She stabbed my Juggie!” He cried as her arms pull him into her embrace. 

Alice stood in shock as FP and Hermione explained what they’ve been through. She nearly fell to her knees when she heard this had been going on since Jellybean was born. Her heart shattered. The love of her life spent years in abuse. 

She survived the south side to only leave him behind in the worst relationship. Fred came storming in, his heart pounding against his chest when he saw his friend. FP had red eyes and didn’t look like he had eaten in days. 

He noticed Jughead becoming more distant ever since Gladys returned but this... this was more than he expected. He hated the fact that his best friend kept this from for some many years. 

Although he can’t blame the man. He was trapped and that only made the guilt deepen within his soul. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He remembered asking a couple weeks ago.

FP just came up with the closet lie he could think of. “Yeah, just a nasty run in with a Ghoulie.” 

He should’ve know his friend was crying for help. Now there was nothing to do but wait for the outcome. 

Gladys in prison. 

Check. 

Hiram injured. 

Also checked off. 

All they needed now was .... Jughead to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Run

 

_Jughead walks into the trailer, he immediately hears shouting; the voice belonged to his mother. He wanted to run, run as fast as he could. He tried to but his arm was snagged into by his mother's angry strength._

 

_"Forsythe!" Gladys roars, tightening her grip on his arm. He tried to break free," Uh uh, you get your ungrateful ass over here!"_

 

_He flashes a look to his father, FP finally gained the courage to argue back," Gladys... why don't you just let him go..." He tries to stop the fight before t got any worse._

 

_Her eyes flared in his direction," Shut up, FP! This is between me and my son!" She barked back harshly, causing Jellybean and Jughead to wince._

 

_Her words rocked his body, she looked like she was going to kill him. She grabbed him, pulled him tightly toward and held a knife to his throat," I heard you told your rich friend!" FP gulped nervously as the blade pressed closer to his throat._

 

_"I-I-I—" Jughead was cut off by a shove and he fell to the ground with his hands out to catch his fall," You what?! I'll tell you what you did, you just made mom very angry!"_

 

_FP tried to intervene," Baby.... why don't you just calm down..." he suggested gently, trying to give Jughead a chance to escape._

 

_She laughed harshly," CALM DOWN?! You want me to calm down! Well my son needs to be punished!" She threatens._

 

_JB stood, tears in her fragile eyes and  she hoped for a break. Her mother abused her, dad and Jughead. She's afraid what will happen if Gladys gets madder. Nobody. I mean nobody wants to see that._

 

_"Mommy, please let Juggie go!" She begged, tears pooling in her eyes._

 

_The next thing she knows is the room darkened, Jughead broke free, sprinted around the house, while Gladys chased after him with a knife held tightly in her grasp._

 

_“Mom, p-please don’t!” Jughead begged as the knife was raised and hurled towards his stomach. “Ahhhh!” He cries out as the blade penetrates his skin and slices through his stomach._

 

_He falls to ground, nearly screaming from all the pain, she bent down and wiped a tear away with her fingers. She leaned in closer and smiles sickly._

 

_He screams out in agony as the sharp blade was retrieved and Gladys smirked,” That will teach you to be quiet.”_

 

_She disappears into the kitchen, whipping open the fridge and popping the top off and drank the liquid clean from the bottle._

 

_Meanwhile, FP charges to catch his falling son, scooped him up into his arms, ignoring the blood soaking through his white sleep shirt. He brushed his shaky hands through his son’s hair. His crown beanie had fallen off at some point during the struggle._

 

_“No,no, you’ve been mistaken!” He heard his wife screech as Tom Keller and his officers came into arrest Her. “They abuse me!”_

 

_Tom snarled back, “Save your lies, your daughter told us everything and you’re going to the big house for a long time.” He opened the squad, shoving her in the back and slammed the door; ignoring her useless excuses._

 

_FP sighed in relief, Jughead started to blink his eyes. He leaned closer to his son and heard him murmuring,” I-l love you and J-Jellybean.... I-i—“_

 

_“No, no, don’t close your eyes!” He shouted cutting off Jughead. Tears streamed down his face and he grabbed the slides of his son’s face. “I need you, don’t leave me, Juggie!” He pleas as his son’s eyes flicker shut._

 

_Once they rushed him to emergency surgery, He pulls out his phone and dials a number from his son’s phone._

_Jellybean nodded off next to him and he looked down and smiled faintly before the phone picks up his call._

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Fred slowly appears from the door, FP gets up quickly from the chair aside his son’s hospital bed. It had been a few days since he was stabbed. His doctor said there was a complication. When the knife entered it tore his spleen, also bruised his kidneys from the previous beatings.

 

The doctor said he was lucky he even survived from all his injuries.

 

“Hey.” Fred said softly as FP closed the door and almost looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. “Hey... Fred.” He hears the exhaustion in his voice.

 

As they walked to the cafeteria, Fred gently asks if he was okay,” No, I’m not okay, Fred. My son was stabbed, nearly died and now is still a coma since he slipped in one while in surgery. So no I’m not okay. I just need my—“ He started sobbing loudly and Fred catches him in his arms.

 

“Shhh, he’ll be okay, F. He’s strong and he will fight this.” He assures his fragile friend as he rubbed his back.

 

—-xxx—-

 

Hermione seemed relaxed, since Hiram was reaped from the mansion, her nights were quite peaceful. Although, she still had nightmares and Smithers would calm her down. She still chewed on her hair when a door slammed too harshly. Or she would tense up at shouting: even if it was outside.

 

She checked up on FP last night. He was told his son had suffered complications from the stabbing. She held him when he got the news.

 

_He started to shatter as the doctors explained what happened during surgery.” No not my son! He can’t—“ Hermione immediately pulled him into a tight hug and he just broke down like a waterfall._

 

_She didn’t care if he ruined her clothes, his son was in a coma. His son was more important than a stupid piece of clothing._

 

_Alice and Hermione both stayed by him all night, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. JB stayed over at Alice’s while Hermione and Veronica kept him company at the hospital._

 

That was a few days ago, She still hasn’t received any news or improvements of his condition. She already felt shitty. He told her about the abuse and now Jughead is suffering due to that mistake.

 

Morning felt frayed by the sun, She and Veronica ate their breakfast slowly as the sun ached their skin. Summer would be approaching, they weren’t ready to display their bodies. Too many scars and were still afraid.

 

Hiram was dead!

 

When she got that news, her world came to a blissful stop and she just felt a wave of pressure releasing from her shoulders.

 

Now her life could official be hers again, no more ruling, consequences. All hers and she couldn’t wait for it.


	7. Rising Above Consequences

Chapter Seven: Rising Above Consequences 

Now is want she's always wanted, she was now running Lodge industries. The bastard wrote her and Veronica in his will. Now she was the owner and finally the boss. Over the years she discovered he made her feel so weak about herself and now that he was gone. 

She was free to be whatever she wished.

Veronica sat in her room, admiring the ceiling with her brown exhausted eyes. Her mind raced with anxiety. Jughead hasn't made any progress. She felt as if it was her fault. Jughead's in a coma because of her. This was all her fault. 

"Vee... open the door!" Betty hollered through the wood door. She heard a sigh and a soft knock," Vee, come on, I know you can hear me and your mom let me up here!"

The young lodge threw herself off the bed with an agitated groan. She wasn't on the mood for visitors, her friend was in critical condition and it was her fault. 

"What?" She barked, Betty Cooper visibly flinched at the tone. Veronica took notice and softened her tone," I'm sorry, Bee." She sighed," I guess I'm moody because of Jughead...." His name drew with a longer sigh, almost disappointed. 

Betty draws her lips close, then opens again with a soft smile," It's okay."

The two plopped onto Veronica's bed, cozying up with her velvet blankets. Betty tried to lighten the mood by cracking a few jokes but it failed miserably. 

"Any news?" Veronica heard a depressed sigh and caught Betty's smile fall with one shake of her head. "Damn."

Betty peaks up with a small gentle smile," I'm sure Mr. Jones will let us know as soon as he finds out." Veronica could tell that Betty was trying to make her feel better. 

But it wasn't helping, it only made her will absolutely worse. 

After a couple moments in dying silence, Betty speaks again, this time catching Veronica attention. 

"Vee, why didn't you tell me about.... him?" She immediately knew who they were talking about. 

Her mind flashed with blanks. She couldn't think with her eyes appearing watered. She cleared her throat and let out sniffle as Betty handed her a tissue.  

"Uh.... well, I was scared, B. Every time someone tried to rescue us, they would get hurt. Well Lodge hurt. He killed the maid for helping and made us bury her and after that beat us until he gave out."

Betty's eyes glistened with blobs. She never imagined such horror her best friend had to witness or suffer would be the better word for it. 

She wrapped her arms around Veronica's fragile body, bruises were still heavily injured and ached. Veronica's body tenses slightly, but quickly relaxes and let out a sob. 

"Shh, you're safe, V. He's dead and you are finally freed from his clutches."

—-xx—

A few days later, A phone rang causing, Hermione to stir in her sleep. She wasn’t fully awake when the she answered the phone. 

“Hello?” Her voice foggy with sleep. 

“Mione!” The voice screeched loudly in her ears, causing her to lift the phone an inch away from her face. “What?” She snapped back, still awaking from her slumber. 

“It’s Jughead!” Immediately Hermione opens her eyes wider,” What about Jughead?”

A deep sigh breaks through the line,” He’s....”

“He’s what?!”

“He’s... he’s gone, Mione!” Cries filled the other side, she couldn’t seem to make her mouth move or vocalize a response. 

“No,no he can’t be!” She cried out,” FP, are you being serious?” 

“My baby boy is gone!” FP cries louder, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“No!”

“Mom, it’s just a nightmare!”

She kept shaking her head aggressively. There’s no way Jughead passed away. He’s still too young and has so much life to live and love. This isn’t true. It can’t be true!

“Mamí, wake up!” 

Hermione shot up quickly, causing Veronica to back away for a second and then return. Hermione panted heavily as her chest kept rising higher and her breathing quickened. 

“Is he dead?” Her daughter held a quizzed look on her face,” what do you mean “ is he dead?” I don’t know you’re taking about.” 

“Jughead. Is Jughead dead?”

Veronica shook her head, Hermione broke into a relieved smile on her features.” No, no, Mr. Jones just called saying Jughead woke up.”

Hermione laid back in bed holding a smile as relieved tears brushed onto her cheeks and down the sides of her neckline. 

“Oh... oh good.”

——xx

Here’s a short update to hold you over until i update again. I have a busy weekend. I’m graduating high school tomorrow afternoon. So I most likely won’t be updating. And afterward mom is going to make me a dinner here. Sorry for the freak out. 

 

But Jughead’s alive! 

 

I hope I didn’t scare you too much.Thank you very much for reading my book! I really appreciate it! ❤️🎓


	8. Once A Lover

Chapter Eight: Once A Lover

A ding broke her heavy concentration with the coffee marker. Hermione started brewing her coffee ten minutes ago. She was still in shock from the news. She couldn't believe Jughead was okay... it just felt so surreal. She also still couldn't wrap her mind around Hiram's death.

Although, she was very grateful... it shocks her system. After years of abuse... all she can think was about him. On how he ruined her, made her life hell. 

Now it was all over. She couldn't believe it... Hiram Lodge is DEAD. 

The coffee marker beeped, breaking her from her deeply concentrated stare. She clicked the button, turning off the machine and, grabbed the coffee pot. She tilted it, pouring herself a cup. She brought it to her lips and inhaled the stream into her nostrils. 

"Mom?" She heard a voice come down the foyer. 

She set the cup down and sighs quietly underneath her breath. Veronica came in the room, wearing a facade on her face. Hermione sees the facade on her daughter and instantly comes to her rescue. 

"Yes, Mjia?" Veronica wipes her tear away. 

"I had a nightmare.... and you were gone... he killed you." Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close. 

"I'm okay, it was just a nightmare, okay?" She could feel her daughter's tense grip loosen a bit. 

"Okay..." Veronica mumbled back.

—-xx—-

A few months had passed since Hiram's death was written in black ink and Gladys's arrest locked her behind bars. Every Friday Hermione and FP gathered for breakfast; it became a causal affair. Alice and FP still haven't professed their feelings for each other. Hermione and Fred kept dotting around the line. 

She wasn't ready to confess her longing looks to an old lover. Who is the old lover you'll ask? Ah, good question.... you will soon to find out. 

Her words still felt forged - even in her own ears. It had taken Hermione and Veronica quite awhile to recover from Hiram's vile words. 

A few months back

Hermione looked at her coffee cup, sitting at Pop's diner. A chime awoke her thoughts and unwrapped her eyes from the coffee stirring under her fingers. 

"Hermione?" The pain dazed voice broke her eyes and she looked up. 

"F-Fred..." She stammers nervously at the sudden meet up. 

"Are you okay? I heard about him..." He refused to say that vile name. 

Fred always had Hiram. One: She left him. And two: He was no good. 

Hermione visibly stiffened," Yeah, I'm glad he's gone."

Fred did something that surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly," I'm glad he's gone too, Mione." 

Hermione smiled, feeling completely safe in this man's arms. She knew she always loved him and never was able to stop. 

Yes, It has always been Fred Andrews. The only man who ever loved her for whom she is. 

A couple weeks later, Hermione walked through the door, singing a soft tune. Alice and her were shopping at the local mall for the first in months. They had spoken about Alice's avoidance. 

FP had been flirting with her for weeks and she still hasn't given yet. Hermione isn't sure if she can handle the eye-fucking those two had given over the past couple months. 

"Alice, come on, just talk to him already. He's given you his sex-eyes and it's driving me crazy. I might as well take him for myself if you don't talk to him." Alice sent her a heavy glare. 

"Absolutely not, Maybe I'll kiss Fred. Again, but it doesn't matter." Hermione halted in her steps. 

She turned toward her with a gaped mouth," Excuse me, repeat?"

Alice's cheeks suddenly turned bright pink. She located her mistake. She hasn't ever told Hermione that Fred and her shared a kiss during detention junior year.

"I was upset during our first detention... Uh, Fred and I were alone in the blue & Gold. And, we just kissed. Really short and I didn't mean a thing, Mione." She used her nickname hoping it would soften the blow. 

Hermione took in all the info, collecting her next words in her brain. She couldn't believe Alice kissed Fred! Her best friend knew that she liked him. 

"Well, FP tried kissing me that day too." She sassily threw back at her. 

She caught Alice's eyes start to lower," He what?" She whispers in shock. 

Hermione starts to feel bad for saying that. She reached for Alice's hand," He did.... Alice. I didn't kiss him. I stopped him. I made him realize that You and him were meant for one another."

Alice shook her rage off her body, sighing  at the thought," Thank you, Mione. It wasn't for you, I don't think Him and I would've gotten together in the first place."

After that awkward conversation, the two decided to talk about something other than relationships.


End file.
